LOTM: Decimation S6 P21/Transcript
(Scott is seen in the battlefield watching the fight) Scott:.... Jirosoyu: *Voice* Scott look out! (Scott looks before Jirosoyu catches Alex in mid air) Alex: GNN!! Scott: Alex? Alex: Hey Scott! Scott: Why are you flying through the air?? Alex:....No reason. (Yang and Blake then approach) Scott: Oh I see. Yang: Yes Scott. Nice catch there. Scott: Thanks. So we're fighting again huh? Blake: Afraid so. Scott: Well, fun while it lasted then. (Jirosoyu puts Alex down and takes a fighting stance) Alex: Alright Scott, you take Yang I take Blake? Scott: Got it. Jirosoyu: Will do Alex! Scott: Yang, Blake, no hard feelings right? Yang: Yeah no hard feelings. And hey, thanks for helping us take care of Grey. Alex: Grey?? Scott: I'll tell you later. Blake: Well, let's get this over with. Alex: Right. (The four then start to fight) Scott: Jirosoyu, strike hard and fast! Jirosoyu: TAKE THIS YANG!! (Jirosoyu goes to attack before the scene cuts to Foxtrot entering the Rogues' hideout) Foxtrot: *sigh* I should be safe in here. (Foxtrot walks around in the hideout) ???: *whisper* Foxtrot? (Foxtrot looks to find Rose and Lenny poking their heads out of Lenny's room) Foxtrot: Rose? Lenny? Lenny: Hey. Foxtrot: What're you doing in here? Rose: Come look. Lenny: You're gonna love it! Foxtrot: Uhh, okay. (Foxtrot enters the room) Rose: Look! (Foxtrot looks down to find Grey on the floor) Foxtrot: *gasp* Awww! Lenny: I know right? Foxtrot: He's so cute! Where did you find him?! Rose: Oh, I gave birth to him! (Foxtrot looks at Rose in shocked) Foxtrot: Wh-What?!?! Rose: Yep! I'm a mommy! Foxtrot: *gasp* Oh my god! Rosie that's... That's amazing! (Foxtrot then picks Grey up) Foxtrot: I didn't think you'd have one so soon! Rose: Me neither! Foxtrot: Does Erin know? Rose: Does she know? She was there when I had him! Foxtrot: Oh that's great! Erin's a grandma! Grey:..... Foxtrot: Uhh, can he speak? Rose: Not yet. Foxtrot: Then how does he communicate? Lenny: He makes noises. Foxtrot: Noises? Grey: *Coos* Foxtrot: Oh. Rose: Yeah. Lenny: So why are you in here Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Avoiding the fight. Lenny: Ah. Rose: Well, you can stay in here as long as you want then Fox. Foxtrot: Thanks guys. Rose: No prob. (Foxtrot pats Grey's head before the scene cuts to Jirosoyu fighting against Yang) Jirosoyu: Dude, can you do me a favor and just stop blocking already?! Yang: After you stop punching me! Jirosoyu: And give you a chance to punch back? No way! Yang: Well you're just gonna make me stronger then! Jirosoyu: It's not like you can do any real damage! Scott: Yeah! Try and hit us! Yang: If you insist! I'll just fight dirty then! Jirosoyu: Huh?? (Yang then breaks Jirosoyu's attack) Jirosoyu: Shit, she countered me! Scott: But- (Yang then goes and punches Jirosoyu in the groin) Jirosoyu: !! Scott: !! Yang: Gotcha. (Jirosoyu steps back in pain) Jirosoyu: Did you....seriously just do that?? Yang: Yep. I'm not afraid to hit that. Scott: *Holds his groin* Hooooly shit... That hurt... That hurt so bad... Jirosoyu: Good thing I'm not human, but still that hurt... Scott: How do you think I feel over here?! Jirosoyu: Well, you stay calm Scott. She's not the only one who can fight dirty. Yang: Prove it. Jirosoyu:...Alright. (Jirosoyu then appears in front of Yang) Yang: Huh? (Jirosoyu grabs a hold of Yang's hair) Jirosoyu: I'll take this! (Jirosoyu starts to slam Yang repeatedly, over and over and over again on the ground) Jirosoyu: YEAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!? Scott: Yeah...! You show her Jiro! Jirosoyu: What now huh?! Is this making you stronger, huh is it?! (Blake blocking against Alex's blade notices this) Blake: ! Alex: HEY! FOCUS! YOU'RE FIGHTING ME! (Alex attacks, but Blake uses her shadow clone to vanish) Alex: Wait what??? (Alex then sees Blake heading for Scott) Alex: SCOTT LOOK OUT! Scott: Huh?? (Blake goes to attack but Scott grabs the blade of her sword) Scott: HOLY CRAP!! Blake: Don't think cause you saved me, I'll let you hurt my friend! Scott: Hey it's all him! Blake: It was your orders! Scott: She punched me in the groin! (Scott pushes Blake back) Scott: Here if it'll help. Jiro, hold back a bit! Blake:..... Ouch. Scott: Yeah you think?! (Scott pushes Blake back) Scott: Here if it'll help. Jiro, hold back a bit! Jirosoyu: Oh no! I have to keep going while she's still awake or else she'll overwhelm us with her power boost! Scott: Well can't you try and calm down just a little bit? Jirosoyu: But Scott she- Scott: A little bit? Jirosoyu: *sigh* Fine. (Jirosoyu stops slamming Yang around) Blake: You okay over there? (Yang is seen with her eyes closed as Jiro holds her up by her hair) Scott:... Yang? Jirosoyu: Don't panic. She's alive. Just out cold it seems. So. *Wraps his arm around Yang and holds her* I'll just keep her with me then. Blake: Hey you let her go Jiro! Jirosoyu: Nope. Sorry kitty cat! But don't worry, you'll join her soon enough. I'll just need one arm to fight you. Blake: You're not beating me that easy! Scott: You forget about me? (Blake turns at Scott who sucker punches her) Blake: !! Scott: Yeah. Surprise kitty. (Blake goes into attack, but Scott grabs her arm) Scott: HEY JIRO! CATCH!! Jirosoyu: Throw her! (Scott throws Blake at Jiro, who catches her with his other arm) Jirosoyu: Ha! Got her! Scott: Good catch! Blake: NNN! LET GO OF US! Jirosoyu: Sorry Blake. But your fight's over now! Scott: Sure is! Alex: *Come over* Good job guys! You caught them! Scott: Yeah we did! Blake: Yang! Wake up! Yang:..... Jirosoyu: I don't think she's gonna wake up anytime soon. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts